general_hospital_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake Webber
Jake Spencer is a fictional character on General Hospital. Storylines |-|2007-11= On May 4, 2007; Elizabeth goes into labor and passes out while trying to call for help nearly three months after the Metro Court Hotel hostage crisis occurred by former Port Charles resident Jerry Jacks and his accomplices Lorenzo Alcazar, Franco Baldwin, Sonny Faison, Paul Hornsby, and Liesl Obrecht and after Mayor Garrett Floyd was interviewed by the press about the incident and security at Metro Court Hotel was later tightened to take more security measures. Jason, who stopped by to check on Elizabeth, takes her to General Hospital. Her son is delivered via emergency C-section, and although he wasn't breathing when he was born luckily he and his mom are saved. Jason spends some time with his son while waiting for Elizabeth to wake up before Lucky arrives. While the two bond as a family with Jake, Elizabeth goes into a coma. She doesn't wake up for awhile. Jason had a request from Elizabeth that if something happened to her, Jason would tell Lucky the truth. Lucky for Jason, just as he's about to tell Lucky that he himself is the father, Elizabeth wakes up. Elizabeth names her baby Jacob Martin. Both she and Lucky agree to name their friends, Nikolas Cassadine and Emily Quartermaine as godparents. She tells Lucky, Nikolas, and Emily that the reason she chose the name was because she always liked the name Jake, and Martin was to honor her late maternal grandfather. When Jason visits her and Jake, she tells him the other reason for the name—she gave her son Jason's initials as a part of his name. Jason is honored and happy that she and Jake are safe. |-|2015-16= |-|2017-18= At the 2017 Nurses' Ball, Jake was suppose to do a magic show with assistance from Emma and his legal cousin Charlotte (that would release the chimera virus) but cancelled it at the last minute. After the ball is over, Jake insists on doing his magic show, but it was put to a halt after Jake was revealed to be in possession of the chimera virus. Jake was egged on by hallucinations of Charlotte's grandmother Helena telling him to release the virus but is talked down by his parents (mostly his mother) and the virus is contained. Crimes Committed *Pushed his legal cousin Charlotte Cassadine 25, 2017 *Attempted to released a deadly bio toxin called Chimera under the orders of Charlotte's grandmother Helena Cassadine (his mom and uncle talked him down and the virus was contained) 26-30, 2017 Health and Vitals *Hallucination; saw Charlotte's step-grandmother Helena Cassadine when she wasn't really there 25-30, 2017 *Held hostage at gunpoint, along with his mom and Franco, by Jim Harvey in revenge for Cesar Faison 6, 2018 Relationships |-|Family= *Franco Baldwin - Jake's stepfather *Scott Baldwin - Jake's paternal step-grandfather by marriage of Franco and Elizabeth *Hayden Barnes - Jake's aunt *Charlotte Cassadine - Jake's legal cousin *Laura Collins - Jake's legal paternal grandmother *Naomi Dreyfus - Jake's great-aunt *Violet Finn - Jake's cousin and Hayden's daughter with Hamilton Finn *Alice Grant - Jake's step-great-grandmother (deceased) *Jonas Grant - Jake's step-great-grandfather (deceased) *Susan Moore - Jake's biological paternal grandmother (deceased) *Jason Morgan - Jake's biological father *Alan Quartermaine - Jake's biological paternal grandfather (deceased) *Monica Quartermaine - Jake's adoptive paternal grandmother *Luke Spencer - Jake's legal paternal grandfather *Lulu Spencer-Falconeri Jake's legal aunt *Aiden Webber - Jake's brother *Cameron Webber - Jake's brother *Carolyn Webber - Jake's maternal grandmother *Elizabeth Webber - Jake's biological mother *Heather Webber - Jake's paternal step-grandmother by marriage of Franco and Elizabeth *Jeff Webber - Jake's maternal grandfather *Sarah Webber - Jake's aunt *Steven Webber - Jake's uncle |-|Friends= *Leah Adams *Shawn Butler *Harrison Chase - His cousin Violet's uncle *Emma Drake *Patrick Drake *Hamilton Finn - His cousin Violet's father *Matt Hunter *Epiphany Johnson - Former General Hospital Head Nurse and his mother's former boss *Ric Lansing - Former District Attorney, Elizabeth's ex-husband, and Sonny's maternal half-brother *Zoe Raleigh *Robin Scorpio-Drake *Mary Wells - Current General Hospital Head Nurse and his mother's current boss/best friend *Nathan West - (deceased) *Britt Westbourne |-|Enemies= *Helena Cassadine - Charlotte's grandmother (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - (deceased) *Ryan Chamberlain *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Jim Harvey - (deceased) *Jerry Jacks - (incarcerated) Category:Males Category:Children Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:Adoptees Category:Eckert family Category:Morgan family Category:Quartermaine family Category:Spencer family Category:Hardy family Category:Webber family Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:2020s Category:British-Americans